Talk:Sao Feng
Chinese name This individual has Chinese name, that means that his family name is Sao and the given name is Feng. El Chupacabra 07:35, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :We live in a western world thank you, thusly, we don't need to consider the grammatical laws of the East, until a policy dictates otherwise. Also, unless a source is provided, I'' will consider ''your edits as fanon. Besides your not an administrator here, you can't do anything to me anyway, so just step down from your pedestal, high horse, or whatever metaphor suits your fancy, and stop making demands.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 11:27, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::Your last statement goes for you, too. Wikipedia uses the same policy Chupacabra is using. Thusly, we can use it too - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 17:52, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :::I wasn't making demands. But, if you can put the policy here, I will comply.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 11:39, 16 September 2007 (UTC) ::::In the western world, it's usual to follow the chinese grammatic rules in case of chinese names (or have you ever heared about Zedong Mao and Shi Huang Qin?) except for mixed western/chinese names like Jacky Chan. If we would ignore this and follow the western rules, we would have to revert the name to Feng Sao in the whole text, and not in the categorization, and if we would do this, we still would have to categorize him as Sao Feng as Sao is his family name and we categorize individuals by their family namy initials (this is a rule in the western world). El Chupacabra 11:15, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :::::While I personally had no issues with this, I was concerned that a reader looking at the categories would be confused as to why Sao Feng was not categorized by his last name (or at least what they would think was his last name). If this really is necassary then I will not try to stop it.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:18, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::Hopefully anyone wondering why he's listed as "Sao Feng" will head over to this page to ask about it, and find this discussion - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 14:09, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Sao Feng Jolly Roger What does the symbols on this Jolly Roger mean? 00:44, December 11, 2007‎ (UTC) Crew I'm moving this part of the article here until someone finds a reliable source for it.--Uskok 09:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ''Ling Shang has a red tattoo on his face and a large Mongolian hat which blows off before the Maelstrom. He fights with a Chinese Scimitar and possibly a flintlock. He is seen on the left of Jack Sparrow between his good friend Zhu Wei. He also looses a frostbitten toe.'' ''Zhu Wei has a typical Chinese Pirate look to him. He has a plaited ponytail a leather jerkin and a grisly looking scar on his right cheek. He fights with a Chinese Scimitar and a collection of assorted throwing daggers. He is a good friend of Ling Shang.'' ''Bong Ku A Pirate seen in Singapore, Gong Ku is a surprisingly fat Chinese Pirate with many dragon tattoos on his back. He presumably fights with a cutlass. He is seen trying to stop Elizabeth Swann from insulting Sao Feng and is seen by Pintel between the floorboards, slightly nauseating the idiot. He is shot in the head by an EITC Officer.'' ''Teng Shu is seen in Sao Feng's crew. He wears an Arabic turban and fights with a Scimitar and flintlock. He is seen in the Battle over the Maelstrom being knocked down by Jelly and stabbed. However at the 'kissing scene' of Will and Elizabeth he is seen successfully killing a Blue Coat, suggesting he rolled over and escaped Jelly in time. His image was used for one of the Chinese Henchmen in the Video Game version of the episode.'' ''Hu Qua Peng is a black Chinese pirate (supposedly Malaysian) who is seen on the Empress during the Black Pearl's capture. He fights with a scimitar and musket and wears a blue jerkin and blonde stocking cap. He is seen in the Maelstrom fighting a Blue Coat Officer.'' ''Fei Wu is a Chinese Pirate who wears a Chinese Morian and Japanese Pauldrons. He fights in the battle of Singapore and is seen when Jack Sparrow inspects the crew. Upon Sao Feng's death, he tumbles down the stairs after Tai Huang. He doesn't get up suggesting he's dead.'' ''Gong Dao This Pirate is seen in Singapore upon it's attack on Sao Feng's Bath-House. He wears a Turkish cap with assorted jewels dangling from the ribbons. He has a slight Turkish appearance. In Singapore, he is fighting with twin flintlocks until he is bullet-riddled by a firing squad, killing him instantly.'' ''Cai Zheng has the appearance of a key Chinese Pirate. He has a ponytail and wears a dark-blue leather padding. He also fights with a Chinese Scimitar and flintlock. When the Black Pearl capsizes he is too slow to catch hold of anything and falls of the ship into the sea. However when the Pearl resurfaces, he is lying on top of Marty, who pushes him of frustratedly. His appearance was used in the Video Game.'' ''Hang Shong A muscular Chinese Pirate, Hang Shong wears studded leather armor and a skull-shaped helmet. He fights with a Scimitar and Mace. He is seen in the Battle of the Maelstrom.'' Sao Feng, Pirate Lord of Singapore I don't know who's editing this page, but y'all know that POTC: Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising In the East shows how Sao became PL. Some of y'all should read the books if you don't know what's going on. Liang Dao is PL before Sao Feng and also Sao Feng's big brother. Liang Dao aquired their fathers Peice of Eight. Sao is part of Liang's armada. Liang sends Sao to look for Deep Sea Opal. The Opal must be recieved as a gift. If it is stolen, the stealer will be cursed. Sao wishes not to steal it so when he bumps into Jack Sparrow (first meet-dont hate eachother yet), PL of Caribbean, he sends Jack under water with false hope of gaining a vial of Shadow Gold in return. Jack bumps into Morveren (mermaid scaly-tail from teenaged adventures) and in order for Jack to leave, Morveren gives him the Opal hoping he doesn't return. Jack brings Sao the Opal and they travel to Liang. When they get there, Sao unexpectedly challenges Liang for the title of PL and wins with the help of the crew of the Pearl. Sao reveals that Liang doesnt have vial but Mistress Ching, PL of South China or wherever does. Sao, Jack and their crews sneak into Hong Kong and meet Benny and Barbara disguised as EITC agents. They get away and confront Ching. Liang returns with Benny and Barbara. EITC agents vs Ching, Sao and Jack's crew. Benny kills Liang. Sao wants revenge against Benny. Jack and Carolina do favors for Ching and eventually get vial of gold. I've read all four books. I know all thats in them. In this book Jack first meets Lian and Park and is working on winning their hearts (not on purpose) and Jack and Sao are friends throughout the book so I guess Jack and Sao become enemies in the last book (witch I wish would come out already). I realize I wrote a lot, my bad - Tddt456 16:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if you mean edited by someone who's owns the book(or even knows about it), it has been a long while. But we're currently working on getting the book information together as we speak, so we should be able to fix it in the next few days or so(depending if we have it right or not, lol). Thank you for notifying us on that issue. :Oh and remember, in talk pages you have to sign with four of these " ~ ". Savvy? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:08, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Rising in the East details? Someone needs to add Sao Feng involvment in the quest for Shadow Gold. It is when Jack and Sao first meet so it is important. Captain Dashing 22:43, May 28, 2012 (UTC)